


Family

by especiallythezefronposter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/especiallythezefronposter/pseuds/especiallythezefronposter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wants is to see Scott again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A Teen Wolf human AU, loosely based on season 1.

Stiles remembered the fourth of April 2004 very clearly. He remembered the smell of the chicken they had eaten that night, the sound of the pages of the paper as his Dad had turned them, the chilly spring-air whizzing trough a damp window, the black of the sky at the other side of the glass, the warmth of their meal, the taste of the salad, the weight of the silence, as if they had both known there was something bad about to happen.

The doorbell had rung and Stiles had gone to answer it, letting his father read his paper. From the moment he had opened the door he had known something was wrong.

Melissa McCall was standing on their porch, out of breath and desperate-looking. She came in before Stiles even got the chance to step aside and walked past him without saying a word, but it didn't seem rude at the time - it seemed urgent. She had stalked to the kitchen, blurting out: 'It's Scott.' as she stopped in front of the table. 'The one that took the Hales - he took Scott,' she panted.

Sheriff Stilinski stood up, looking devastated and worried and pained and sad. 'How do you know it's the same person?'

'I saw him,' she said. 'It's Peter Hale.'

They had completely forgotten about Stiles as they rushed to the police station. They took him with them in the car and sat him down in the waiting room, but didn't notice the pained look on his face, the tears that made his eyes look bigger and painted his lashes black, the way his hands clenched into useless fists as if he was trying to strangle something.

He had sat there, wishing Ms. McCall hadn't looked that pale, wishing his Dad hadn't been that serious, wishing those officers hadn't started talking about Laura and Derek and Peter, wishing everyone could stop rushing around, whishing the world could stand still for a moment.

He sat there, imagining the world did stand still, imaging he was the only one who didn't stand still, imagining he had all the time he needed and imagining he would go and find Scott. He couldn't be that far away. Stiles could find him, and Derek Hale, too. He could take them home, or back to the police station and he could bring Peter, too, to lock him up in jail forever. He hadn’t lost Scott yet. He could still fix this.

But Scott's mom had looked pale and his dad had been serious and the officers were still talking about the Hales and everyone was rushing around and the world only stood still in the movies. And he had lost Scott already. There was nothing left to fix anymore.

He knew what this meant. He knew Peter Hale had killed one of his two remaining family members and kidnapped the other one, how he had disappeared with Derek and even after years hadn't been traced. If he had taken Scott, Stiles had lost his best friend forever.

The following months were a blur of his house, Scott's and the police station. Of Ms. McCall, his Dad and a lot of pictures of Scott, Derek and Peter Hale, those of Derek reshaped to look like the young man he had become - Stiles tried not to finish that sentence with 'if he's still alive' -. He wondered if he would ever see pictures like that of Scott, all strange an unnatural-looking. And that made him wonder if he would ever see him again. And that made him wonder if he was still alive.

Now, nine years later, he finally got the answers.

He would see those pictures of Scott, but they would look wrong, not like Scott at all. He would see Scott again, too, his face exactly the way it was supposed to look at sixteen and his heart would still be beating.

He had imagined that moment so many times: In his house or Scott's, with a smiling Mrs. McCall and a smiling Dad and a smiling Scott. He would be healthy and happy and safe and life would go on the way it was supposed to be. He would have his best friend back, he wouldn’t have to worry anymore, the nightmares would be over.

In reality it was different, but it was still okay. His Dad lead him to a small, cold questioning room, Scott was sitting in an uncomfortable-looking chair and there was another one for Stiles, at the other side of a table. They didn't say anything as Stiles sat down, only smiled at each other, Stiles looking tired of all the sleepless nights he had spent waiting for news while his Dad was out there, looking for Scott, Scott looking tired of all the people asking him questions. He looked sad, too, and after a long silence he asked: 'How's Derek?'

'Fine,' Stiles said. 'They had to take him to the hospital for the lung fracture, but he's back. They are questioning him, too.'

Scott nodded. His voice softened and his eyes dropped to the table's surface when he spoke again. ‘And Peter?’

'My Dad's questioning him. I think he's going to jail.'

Scott looked a little sadder when he heard that.

'What's wrong?' Stiles asked.

'I'm not sure if I want him to go to jail,' Scott said softly. 'He wasn't that bad.'

Before Stiles could say anything at that, Scott went on, a little louder to make sure Stiles wouldn't interrupt.

'When I was at the lacrosse game with my mom that night and wandered of, he asked me if I wanted to come with him. He took my had, gave me cotton candy and lead me to the car, where Derek was waiting for us. We drove for days before we stopped at some apartment and it took me way longer to realize we weren’t going back anymore.

They both were really nice to me, even when I shouted at them that I wanted to go back to my mom and you and that game, even when I kicked Peter until I fell asleep or was mean to Derek just to hurt Peter. He never lost his patience, he never tried hurt me. All he wanted was a family. He had lost his own in that fire, you know, so he started a new one.

He just wanted us to be happy. He and Derek were, but I still had you and mom to fight for, and I couldn't just give up. If I had given up, I would've been happy, too. If I had, I wouldn't have called the police as soon as we were back in America.

Peter's going to be lonely in prison. I don't want him to be lonely. He never meant me any harm. He never meant anyone any harm. He just wanted his family back.’

They were silent for a long time after Scott was finished, until Stiles said: ‘I’m glad you didn’t give up.’

Everything did go on afterwards, but it wasn’t the way it used to be. Ms. McCall dropped the charges against Peter after a very long talk with Scott, Stiles’ Dad proved that Laura Hale’s death wasn’t Peter’s fault, but Kate Argent's, the woman that was responsible for the fire, and Peter got custody over Derek.

It was only later, when Stiles saw Peter’s smile as they sat around a Christmas tree with Derek, Scott, Ms. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski that he realized Peter was happy.

They were his family now.


End file.
